


The Chocolate Brownie Appreciation Society

by HugBubble



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Wintershock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, and cute movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugBubble/pseuds/HugBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Bucky watch movies and eat food. That is all. Like friends do. But when Darcy arranges a date with another guy, it's time for them to come to terms with what they really want.</p><p>Rating for detailed sexual content. V smut.</p><p>PREVIOUSLY PART OF "GLORIOUS YOU" - I decided to make all my fics separate, apologies for any confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chocolate Brownie Appreciation Society

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Winter Soldier some time, casual everyone lives in the Tower kinda setting.
> 
> Prompt - You’ve got a date tonight and you asked for advice on what to wear but I’m so in love with you and damn you look good in the outfit I picked out for you

Bucky knocked on Darcy's door at 7:38. So maybe he was a little early for their regular Friday night movie, but he was hoping it would mean they had time for both the 7th and 8th Harry Potter instalments. Waiting a whole week since the 6th one had seemed like torture, and he was trying very hard to ignore the part of him starting to wonder if it was the magical movie he was desperate for or the excitable female he'd be watching it with who frequently whacked him on the arm to signify this scene was _really_ important roughly every 5 minutes. ****  
  
"It's open," Darcy called out, and Bucky let himself in. ****  
  
Darcy's living space was small, well, smaller than his or Steve's anyway, but she had made good use of the room. The floor was covered in a mish-mash of multicoloured rugs while the ceiling had a similar disarray of wind-chimes and dream-catchers. There was something new every time he visited, or perhaps Bucky just hadn't noticed it before. Today it was a miniature blue glass dragonfly hanging above the settee. ****  
  
Putting the tupperware of homemade brownies on the little coffee table in front of the TV, he wandered to the adjoining kitchen area and filled the kettle. ****  
  
"Oh thank goodness, can you tell me what-" Darcy began as she wandered in from her bedroom, "Oh, I thought you were Jane."

Bucky frowned at her, pulling mugs off Darcy's mug-tree.

She watched him for a second, concerned, "What's up? Oh shit, did I accidentally arrange movie night anyways?" ****  
  
She was only wearing a pale blue dressing gown, but her hair was falling around her shoulders in much softer waves than usual, she had a full face of makeup, and she'd forgone her glasses in favour of contacts. It was undeniably attractive, and he hated it. The Darcy he knew was messy and slouchy clothes and frizzy hair, not whoever this person standing in front of him was. ****  
  
"What?" he started, "Um, no, but I just thought maybe it didn't need arranging since, y'know, it's been going on a while now. Girly night?" ****  
  
"Oh sweetie I'm sorry," and she really looked it, "I should have said, I got plans. And err, no, not with Jane," she looked to the side rather than look him in the eye as she said the last part. ****  
  
"Oh?" Bucky raised his eyebrows, "Plans? With other humans that aren't Jane? You shock me Miss Lewis, but I shall leave you be." ****  
  
Darcy laughed and hit him on the arm, his right one, "Shut up, yes I got plans," she frowned for a second as he turned to the door, "Wait!" he turned back, "Can I ask you a favour, in Jane's absence?" she looked awkward but slightly desperate. ****  
  
"Most certainly. What does it involve?" ****  
  
"Well, see," Darcy cleared her throat, "My plans are I've kind of got a date," Bucky tensed his jaw, "And I have no idea what to wear? And I was gonna ask Jane but she's clearly busy, and I've never been to the place before and I need help," she finished in a rush. ****  
  
Bucky inhaled deeply before he answered, "Yeah sure, what are the options?" ****  
  
"Ohmygodthankyou," she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the bedroom. Laid out on the bed were three different combinations of skirts and tops, plus one dress slightly to the side. The dress was an immediate no, it was black and slinky and looked way too short, even for Darcy's petite frame. There was no way she was going on a date in _that_. ****  
  
After a minute of silence she turned to him, "You hate them all? Oh god. I'm doomed. I don't own anything else suitable." ****  
  
Bucky just pursed his lips and waited another tense minute or so, before swallowing and pointing to the corner of the bed, next to the pillows, "Put those on." ****  
  
"What? Bucky those are pyjamas," she just stared at him incomprehensively as he stared right back, metal arm still stretched outwards. ****  
  
"I know." ****  
  
"But I don't... What are you saying?" Darcy looked up at him, her eyes flicking back and forth and her mouth slightly agape. ****  
  
"I'm saying put pyjamas on." ****  
  
"Yes I get that," Darcy sighed ever so slightly, "But _why_ are you saying that?" ****  
  
"Please don't go," Bucky said simply, and dropped his arm back to his side. ****  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked, her eyes still searching his desperately. ****  
  
"Yes," he answered, and he said it so firmly there was no doubting it. He stepped a pace closer to her, closing the distance and bending his head to keep her gaze. ****  
  
"Okay," she said, and stepped backwards. ****  
  
Bucky opened his mouth again, the lines between his brows growing ever more serious, "But I wa-" ****  
  
"Dude I'm not about to change in front of you!" Darcy exclaimed, "Go line the DVD up, make the tea," she bit her lip nervously, "I gotta send a semi-awkward text." ****  
  
Bucky just nodded and walked back to the kitchen. ****  
  
He'd wanted to kiss her. That had been his intention. He'd thought from the way she read his face, from her total acceptance of his quite frankly over-presumptuous asking her to stay, from the way she always curled up against him on the sofa every Friday night like clockwork, that it was what she wanted too, that they'd been building up to something... _something_. ****  
  
Or maybe he wasn't as well adjusted to modern life as he thought he'd been growing. Maybe she was just a supportive friend who would have just as easily blown a date off for Jane or Steve or anybody else who was whiney enough to demand it, and there was nothing more to read into it than that. ****  
  
Bucky was setting the mugs of tea down on the coffee table as Darcy walked back in, and he looked up from his slightly bent over position, nearly dropping the mugs the foot or so they had left before they reached their destination. ****  
  
"Those...," he said slowly, taking in the little black shorts and button up shirt she wore, which were both adorned along all the edges with delicate silver lace, "Were not the pyjamas on your bed." ****  
  
"Hm? Oh, no, those ones were kinda old, I've showered and stuff since I last wore them, just hadn't tidied up," Darcy answered airily, dumping herself in the middle of the sofa so he had no choice but to sit pressed up against her on either side. He noticed her make-up was all gone and her glasses returned, but her hair was still doing the soft thing. It seemed less concerning now, somehow. ****  
  
The movie started playing and Bucky sat down on Darcy's left, making sure to ball both his fists up inside the little pouch-pocket in his hoodie and keep his legs crossed and propped up on the table, away from hers. ****  
  
They were barely at the scene in Harry's kitchen when Darcy leaned over to the table and picked up the brownie container, not in a sensible, normal way but instead over-stretching her arms so that the half of her left on the couch was giving Bucky a great view of her ass. Bucky screwed his eyes shut for a second and focused back on the screen. ****  
  
The way she was eating said brownies was, quite frankly, pornographic. She kept making little moans every time she took a bite, licking her lips, and every so often softly cursing while fishing stray crumbs from her cleavage. She offered him the box and he shook his head curtly, trying desperately not to stare where her top button was popped. ****  
  
How Bucky made it to the end of Part 1, he was never quite sure. He probably wouldn't have taken in half of what happened if he hadn't broken Darcy's "You won't enjoy the movies at all if you've already read the far superior books" rule and read all 7 after they'd watched the first movie. ****  
  
So he stood as the credits ran, rolling his shoulders and faking a yawn, "I better be off, Steve'll have my hide if I'm late for training in the morning." ****  
  
Darcy's face fell. She was now sitting much too much to one side where the supportive Bucky-shape she'd been leaning on had suddenly gone and she'd tipped slightly, "Oh. I thought we'd be watching both of them, since, y'know, it's the finale and everything," she swallowed, the motion much more noticeable for the way her hair was swept to one side from her position. Bucky was going to hell for the way his mind kept working. ****  
  
He snorted, trying valiantly to sound as neutral as possible, "Well it's not like you were expecting to be watching anything tonight, so figured it was no big deal." ****  
  
Darcy stood then, eyes narrowed and hands on her hips, "Since when have I ever treated Harry Potter like it's not a big deal?" ****  
  
Bucky squared himself up right back at her and rolled his eyes, "Ohhh, I don't know, probably the same time you suddenly became the single most vocal member of the chocolate brownie appreciation society." ****  
  
She glared at him, but blushed. ****  
  
"Why did you ask me to cancel my date tonight?" ****  
  
"Why did you pick out the fancy new lacy pyjamas?" ****  
  
"You know why, Barnes." ****  
  
"So do you, Lewis." ****  
  
There was a momentary standoff before she spoke again. ****  
  
"Well I guess if you gotta leave I'm gonna go to bed," and she flicked the TV's power button, held her head high, and practically _sauntered_ through her bedroom door.  
  
"Fuck," Bucky muttered, staring at the mess of snacks and drinks on the table and wondering how it had somehow lead him to be in this position. He swore once more, before following Darcy.  
  
She was just standing there round the corner of the doorframe, not even trying to pretend she had any intention of going to bed, her left hand clasped just above her right elbow. He stopped in front of her, for the second time that night. He slowly pulled her hand away, holding it in his right, as he carefully placed his own left hand on her waist, making sure not to apply too much pressure.  
  
He still couldn't quite bring himself to close the kiss, even then.  
  
"You sure?" he asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
Darcy cracked, grinning, "Dude, do I look like I'm not sure or something?" she motioned at her own attire with her free hand.  
  
Bucky couldn't help it, his face lighting up to mimic hers, "Yeah okay, smart-ass," he muttered, and closed the last little space between them. He felt her hand twine into his hair, her lips parted to meet his. She tasted like chocolate and tea and happiness. For the briefest flash he wondered why they hadn't been doing this for months, just this, he felt like he could live on it, but he knew it wouldn't have been half as good without the build up.  
  
They broke apart, slightly breathless from a kiss that had started much more gently than it finished.

Bucky separated his hand from hers and slipped this one around her waist too, drawing them back together. After a minute or so his thumb was hooked under the edge of her shirt fabric, and he pulled back again. There was a miniscule noise of protest.

"Not to be utterly presumptuous, but then again you're the one who wore this," he tugged the material slightly, "How attached to these pyjamas are you?"

"I'm not attached, per se, but they're not exactly your run of the mill store bought jammies," she bit her lip, this time less nervous more a mix of suggestive and alluring.

"Well then maybe I'll just have to somehow find you more," and he tugged at the corner in just such a way that, while his hand on her waist held the other side firmly, it caused all 7 of the little silver buttons to ping off in various directions.

With the shirt now open, Bucky's hands snaked around, one to the small of her back and one between her shoulder blades as he kissed her again. She backed him into the bed as he did this, 'til the back of his knees hit mattress and he held firm enough to stop them both falling messily. Instead he sat, pulling her with him to straddle his legs.  
  
"This isn't too fast for you?" he muttered as the change in their position broke the kiss yet again.  
  
Darcy snorted a little laugh, "Fast? Pretty sure this is months too slow. And to think I almost gave up."  
  
"Yeah, well, I was being an awkward fool," Bucky said, pressing his lips to the space between her shoulder and her neck.  
  
"Don't seem that awkward to me now," she laughed out, as he moved down and traced kisses across the top of her breasts. The hand further up her back, the metal one, found the clasp on her bra and popped it, though crushed the clasps might have been a better description. "Hey! That was even more hard to find than the pyjamas!"  
  
"Sorry," Bucky muttered, "I can't always tell how much I should...," he trailed off, "Won't happen again," and Darcy quickly found she couldn't stay mad at him when his mouth was around her boob and his teeth were gently nipping at the edges of her nipple. She responded instead by shifting her weight, forcing his head up a little with the changed proximity, so that she could press herself fully against his crotch.  
  
"Fuck," he hissed, then as she began rocking against his erection, "Hold off sweetheart, there won't be time for anything else otherwise."  
  
"I don't care," Darcy said bluntly, while tugging at his hoodie.  
  
And as they moved further up the bed, undressing each other as they went, Bucky found he didn't much care either. There would be time for that, he hoped and prayed, perhaps later tonight or perhaps the next morning (Saturday training could wait, he decided), or perhaps many, many other days. Right now, he supposed, they just needed each other in a more urgent way.  
  
As Bucky flicked his socks off, the only part Darcy hadn't done for him, she leaned to the side and tossed something at him from her bedside table. Then she paused as she turned back to him.  
  
"You do know how to-," she cleared her throat, "I mean, my history's a little rusty, what was the standard in your day?"  
  
Bucky chuckled at her sudden awkwardness, "I know how to operate a condom, doll," he tore the packet, "This might just be a little more sophisticated production than I'm used to is all."  
  
Darcy laughed then too, easing up once more, "Okay," she started, but she never managed to get her apology out because Bucky had pushed gently at her shoulder until she was laying against the bed sheets, nudging her knees open as he moved over her.  
  
She let out a sigh as he entered her, her hands grabbing needily at his back to pull him closer even as he braced himself against the mattress on his metal arm, wanting to just _feel_ more of him as one set of bright blue eyes gazed intently into a pair of stormy gray ones.  
  
The pace was slow at first, but Darcy dragged her nails down his back and grabbed a handful of his ass, encouraging him to go faster, or harder, or deeper, she wasn't sure. He complied, breaking eye contact to dip his head into the crook of her neck, biting and sucking in a way which would surely leave marks the next day, but it was hard to give a damn when she was arching her head back and letting out gasps of pleasure the way she was.  
  
She tapped his shoulder then, his real one, and when he surfaced from her neck to look quizzically at her she pushed a little harder, rolling him onto his back. He moaned then, as she supported herself with an arm against his chest and lowered herself further onto his dick. She stared down into Bucky's eyes as she rode him, watched the way he bit his lip down hard as through struggling to contain himself, whether moans, expletives or his release was anyone's guess, maybe all of the above.  
  
Just as Darcy was beginning to feel the familiar feeling just below her stomach which was her own orgasm building to a peak, Bucky pushed at her hips, indicating she should move. Slightly begrudgingly, she complied and pulled off of him, immediately missing the feeling of having him inside, the way he fit just so.  
  
Not for long though, as he looped an arm around her stomach and twisted them so she was on her knees, arms falling to steady herself on the bed as his left hand rested beside hers. He was behind her and within her again all at once, and whispered in her ear, "I wanna be touching you when you come, sweetheart," which in itself was nearly enough to tip her over the edge. His fingers found her clit and began rubbing frantic circles, first clockwise and then anti-, keeping each circle in time with his thrusts.  
  
She came just before he did, her gasp of his name combined with the clenching of her around his dick pushing him that little bit further. He fell apart, moaning her name too, and they both let their arms break hold, falling lightly onto the bed. They lay there a while, sweat clinging to both of them, Bucky's cock still inside her, and Darcy intertwined her left hand with his.  
  
Bucky applied a very carefully measured squeeze to her hand before he moved, pulling out and sitting up, removing the condom.  
  
"I need water," Darcy stated as she sat up too, "and maybe some more brownies. Can we watch the last movie now?"  
  
Bucky smiled as he watched her face go through all the phases of desire, impatience and excitement in that sentence, "Yeah sure," he looked over at the discarded clothes, "You might need new pyjamas though."  
  
Darcy got dressed in less frilly shorts and a t-shirt several sizes too big this time, which Bucky pointed out was still just as hot. She also wouldn't let him remove them until after the movie, because, she kept reminding him, Harry Potter was a _very_ big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my writing/like me, feel free to hit me up on [my tumblr](http://hug-bubble.tumblr.com/) ^_^  
> Any fics that have been edited, all thanks to [gingergenower](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower), she is my one true bae, and any mistakes left in are all on me either because she didn't see the final edit or because I was too eager to upload to wait for her approval.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing/like me, feel free to hit me up on [my tumblr](http://hug-bubble.tumblr.com/) ^_^  
> Fics that have been edited, all thanks to [gingergenower](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower), she is my one true bae, and any mistakes left in are all on me either because she didn't see the final edit or because I was too eager to upload to wait for her approval.


End file.
